The Need For Swede
by Ififall
Summary: Alexander Gustafsson/Phil Davis Fanfiction. After UFC 172, Phil Davis goes into hiding. Can Gustafsson help his friend, and get the Rematch that he deserves?


A/N: Off Topic: Thanks to CazB for the "It's Kin The Blood" Review.

* * *

A/N: UFC Fight Night 40: I haven't seen the results. I'm just going to predict "Brown VS Silva" I predict Silva winning in Round Three, by TKO.

* * *

A/N: Readers, this is The Two Hundredth Story! Thanks to Readers for all of your Reviews.

* * *

A/N: Slash. Strong Language. Adult Scenes. Borrowing Phil Davis' Quotes. Some things I've made up.

* * *

"_**Jones VS Gustafsson 2?" **_

Or should it be

"_**Gustafsson VS Jones 2"**_

* * *

Yes, the second one sounded better. UFC 165 Gustafsson VS Jones. That fight Still haunted Alexander Gustafsson. Ever since he heard the words:**_ "And Still!_** The UFC Light-Heavy-Weight Champion of the World!..."

Gustafsson couldn't explain the confusion and the pain that he felt. It would have hurt less if Bruce Buffer had kicked him in the balls. Still, as Jon Jones took his belt away on a stretcher, Gustafsson knew he'd have to dust himself off, start again, and train his ass off.

* * *

To take his mind of things. He helped his Team-mates at The "Alliance" Training camp. One of his closest friends was Phil Davis. Davis had beaten Gustafsson in the early stage of his career. Impressed by Davis' Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Gustafsson asked Davis if he could train with him sometime.

"Sure whenever" Davis said. Soon, Gustafsson was training with Davis and other MMA stars like, Michael Chandler, Jordan Mein and UFC Bantam-Weight Champion Dominick Cruz. Davis was training with Jordan Mein, when he was set to face Lyoto Machida. Gustafsson tried to tell himself that he wasn't jealous, of Mein, but he was.

* * *

The silver lining of that period, was the Davis VS Machida fight. Davis had won. But After the fight, most people had thought Machida had won. It had left Davis feeling like he hadn't done enough. "You won, it's simple" Gustafsson told his friend soon after. "Dana White says otherwise" Davis said. Gustafsson was tempted to make a move. But he didn't. His management wanted to know who he was getting next.

There was talk about Gustafsson facing Little Nogueira. But then yet again Little Nogueira got injured. The UFC set Gustafsson up with Undefeated British Star Jimi Manuwa. Manuwa was a huge tough guy, that was known for his knockout power. Manuwa trained with Johny Hendricks and Junior Dos Santos. Gustafsson knew that he'd have to watch out for Manuwa's lucky punches.

* * *

Gustafsson VS Manuwa took place in the UK. Gustafsson was relived when he was the Swedish flags in the crowd. After an accidental Eye poke, Manuwa was given time to recover, but he wasn't the same fighter after it. In Round Two, Gustafsson got Manuwa dazed with knees. Then he finished him off with punches to defeat the Undefeated fighter by TKO.

Gustafsson screamed with joy. He did a backflip that nearly broke his neck. To top off a good night, Davis was impressed. "I'm gonna make a toast to Gussy-boy here. He kicked ass tonight" Davis said at the bar. Gustafsson had one sip of one glass of champagne and then went back to water. After celebrating. He showered again, and went to Davis' hotel room.

* * *

"Gus, what do want? More rubbers for all those UFC British Groupies?" Davis asked.

"No….I just wanted to…..go over my fight….with you" Gustafsson said awkwardly. Davis was confused, but Gustafsson was a perfectionist. It wasn't the first time he'd knocked on Davis' door at Stupid O clock at night.

* * *

"You want anything to drink or eat?" Davis asked. Gustafsson shook his head. He got the UFC DVD of his fight and put it in the recorder. "Yeah, so I did that jab, when you know, really…I should have done a combo" Gustafsson said pointing at the screen. Both men were sitting on the bed. Gustafsson's hand was painfully close to Davis' leg.

"But Gus, look at the way Jimi's positioned. There's no way that you could do…." Davis' voice trailed off as Gustafsson slid his hand up Davis' shirt. His skin was sweaty. Had Davis just taken a shower, or was he nervous too?

* * *

"Gus, don't" Davis said leaning away from him. It only caused Gustafsson to lean forward to try to convince Davis that this was okay. That This was the right thing to do.

"Phil….come on. There's….this….feeling….between us. Tell me that I'm wrong" Gustafsson told him. Davis shuffled to the far side of the bed.

"Gus, I'm in the Co-Main event at UFC 172. I've got Anthony Johnson" Davis said.

* * *

"That's great" Gustafsson said, wondering why Davis was telling him this now.

"I need to focus on Anthony. Not you. Then after Johnson. You know who I'm going after" Davis said.

"Don't" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Don't what?" Davis asked.

"Don't use _him_ as a distraction. Phil, don't use Jon Jones, to stop talking about us" Gustafsson said. But the Jon Jones tactic had already worked. Gustafsson was already standing up. He knew that his training was going to be crazy and difficult, but he had something else to say.

"Phil, I'll be going back to Sweden soon…." Gustafsson said.

* * *

"For Good?" Davis asked suddenly. Gustafsson heard the alarm in Davis' voice and felt relaxed.

"Not for Good, just for Training. I don't…want to leave on a bad note" Gustafsson said.

"Right, Gus. So you just thought you'd seduce me, fuck me once and leave for Sweden the next day. How polite of you" Davis said.

* * *

There was no way to get through to him. Gustafsson knew that it would be too embarrassing to speak to him in the morning. Gustafsson woke up early the next day. Himself and his training camp went from the UK, straight to Sweden.

Gustafsson went back to his normal life of training and walking his dog, for more exercise. Davis was busy making MMA Headlines by calling out Jon Jones. Gustafsson tried to ignore the MMA sites, but he couldn't help but click on some of Phil's Davis' interviews.

* * *

_**"UFC Fan's deserve better. All Jones does is run from guys"**_

_**"I'd tear Jones' arm off. The same way Gina Carano broke Rousey's arm"**_

_**"Jon Jones, the clock is ticking. Davis is coming for you. When I do, you will crumble, like a Shortbread Cookie"**_

* * *

Gustafsson had never really heard Davis talk that much trash. Would he back it up? Davis was so focused on the champion, that it didn't sound like Davis was focused on Johnson. Even after the argument that they'd had, Gustafsson still had faith in Davis. They were still friends. Gustafsson watched UFC 172 on the UFC's website.

The UFC event was shocking to say the least. Teixiera never got the knock out that he wanted. His friend Phil Davis was dominated by the Under-Dog. Anthony Johnson. Johnson, was a fighter that had been fired from the UFC.

* * *

He'd had trouble making weight. Johnson lost his last UFC fight. He signed with the Titan promotion, and The World Series of Fighting. He got a few wins under his belt. Now Johnson was back.

Phil Davis was going to be Johnson's first UFC fight in Two Years. Johnson didn't have a chance. Gustafsson thought Davis was going to win this easily, but he was wrong. Johnson dominated Davis for the whole Three rounds. Davis couldn't out strike him, or Out-grapple him. The most worrying thing was Davis, a wrestling champion, couldn't take Johnson down.

* * *

Gustafsson couldn't believe it.

"And the Winner, by Unanimous decision. "Anthony "Rumble" Johnson!" Bruce Buffer said.

Gustafsson felt like shit on Davis' behalf, it hadn't been that long since Gustafsson himself had lost to the Light-Heavy-Weight champion. He looked at his Dog sleeping and knew that he have to see Davis again. After getting calls from his Team-mates to talk about UFC 172, he trained in his apartment until he was tired enough to sleep.

* * *

A few days after, Gustafsson was getting calls from Nate Diaz and Dominick Cruz, but for very different reasons.

"It's Phil….he hasn't shown up for a while" Nate said.

"He's probably laying low, You know. After the Johnson fight" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"We need Phil, though. He said he still be teaching wrestling classes. He hasn't shown up" Dominick said.

"Call him, Text him, Tweet him" Gustafsson said, thinking about the Jon Jones Jokes Davis had posted on Twitter.

"We've tried all that" Dominick said.

* * *

"Dom…..what do you me to do?" Gustafsson asked. He had training to get to and wanted Dominick to get to the point.

"Could you call him?" Dominick asked.

"Maybe Phil wants to be left alone" Gustafsson said. Jon Jones had beaten him by the skin of his teeth. To cope with that loss, Gustafsson locked himself in his room and didn't speak to anyone for over a week.

* * *

"Come on Al, just call Phil once. You guys are Best Friends. Phil will listen to you" Dominick said. Gustafsson nodded, even though he knew Dominick couldn't see him.

"Umm….sure…I'll call him" Gustafsson said.

"Thanks…update me Al" Dominick said, ending the call.

* * *

Gustafsson looked at his phone, before getting his cellphone. He slowly dialed Davis' number.

"Yeah?" Davis said. Gustafsson was surprised to hear his voice. Seeing as he wasn't talking to anyone else. Did the fact that Davis had answered mean anything?

"Phil, it's me….I just….." Gustafsson was about to explain why he was calling. He was about to present a case for his Team-mates, when he heard a click and then... silence.

* * *

"Phil? Phil are you there?" Gustafsson asked.

Still more silence. Davis had hung up on Gustafsson.

* * *

"Son of a Bitch" Gustafsson whispered.

There was no other option now. Like with Jon Jones, Gustafsson would have to face Phil Davis, face to face.


End file.
